ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON IV: Jack-O Valentine X Valentine
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! It's the holidays (Not really...), but the only thing being celebrated is mass bloodshed! Who will win out in the very end of the celebration, A servant of That Man, or the lone survivor of Last Hope? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Jack-O Valentine.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Valentine.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues Skullgirls OST #17 - Fugue in Three Goddesses) As Jack-O Valentine entered the Church of the Divine Trinity she encountered a priestess that looked suspicious. She simply stated: Double: How may I be of service. Immediately, Jack-O's emotion turned from neutral, to very serious. Jack-O: Sister, you know very well whom I'm hunting; and it's NOT the Skullgirl or whatever... Her name is... Valentine. Then out of the blue, that very named person discovered the strange visitor and started analyzing her. Double, about to reveal her true form, was stopped by Valentine... (Cues Skullgirls OST #18 - Dirge of the Divine Trinity) Valentine: Double, let me handle this prick myself. She needs to be operated on with care. Double: As you wish. Jack-O: Why do you use crappy puns?! Do you intend to be cliché? Valentine then pulled out her saw. Valentine: Tsk. Tsk. This is going to be one hell of a surgery... Jack-O: You Americans and your FILTHY Salt jokes have to fucking stop!!! The Japanese don't do that crap! Valentine then simply smirked... Valentine: You know there's a famous one liner here, you know. Jack-O: You're simply saying that so you can avoid such crap! Very well. You're just making me more annoyed at this point. I challenge you... Valentine was finally at a state of bliss. Valentine: I thought you'd never ask... (Cues Skullgirls OST #22 - Skull Heart Arrhythmia) Both adversaries prepared their Tools of Dark Destruction... The Fight THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... FIGHT! 59.9-52.8: Right away, Valentine used EKG Flatliner in an attempt to start a combo. 58.6-57.9: Valentine: Major Surgery! Jack-O, though, learned from I-No that stating an attack before using it can be stopped just by blocking (The only exceptions being attack names announced while the attack is already occurring.). Jack-O stopped the attack, first hit, by block. This left Valentine open as Jack-O summoned, and threw three differing Pumpkin bases: A Knight Class, Lancer Class, & Magician Class Bases, all at Valentine. A unit with a plastic cone sword came out. then one with a stick, and then one with a old staff. But Valentine was already swatting the poor ghastly units, so Jack-O had to help... 51.6-38.4: Jack-O threw her metal "Jack-O-Lantern" ball and chain at Valentine's face, cracking it, giving her army an opening. The fact that Valentine can't block her entire body from low pokers, and mid/high hitters at the same time, proves that Valentine is overwhelmed by the onslaught. Several seconds later, the bases lv. up... 43.2-40.6: Valentine: (Crap! Did they get more powerful?!) Indeed. Now future units have Standard Swords, Spears, and Magic Rods respectively... 37.6-25.1: As those units continued the assault, Jack-O decided they had their fun, so she set up a timer for each of the bases, and units, as she wasn't getting much energy from them. She also setup a shield to protect from the impending explosions. Valentine was dealt immense damage, yet at least it was enough for her to use her Lv. 3 Blockbuster... Valentine then forced Jack-O into a body bag as she sent herself, and Jack-O into an operation area. Valentine then did her calling card... 30.8-25.9: Valentine: Tell me where it... As Valentine said "hurts...", for a split second, a skull appeared where Valentine's good eye was. The result is a bloodsoaked area that no ordinary human could lose that much in one sitting... As Jack-O got up, Valentine was shocked without an end... Jack-O suffered mass damage, but is still alive! 24.9-0.1: She then went to INSTANT KILL Mode, and put Valentine in a bell straight out of Big Band's arsenal, and slammed Valentine while she's in the bell. After Valentine got up, Jack-O did an upside-down spin-kick signaling Valenine's doom. (Cues Guilty Gear Xrd OST ~Instant Kill Theme~) Valentine was tied all over, as she can't help but watch as Jack-O was celebrating by being flung into the air by her ghost units, highter and higher. She then was in space as she was about to deliver the kick that can destroy nearly a whole country just by an explosion. As the kick occurred, it went so fast it blew up not only Valentine, but everyone, and everything in the whole of the CANOPY KINGDOM... M-M-M-MONSTER KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! The only thing that remained is a huge pit to Gehenna... (Later...) (Cues Skullgirls OST #19 - The Catacombs Below) Sometime Later, a mech approached the genocide, and its pilot, Catherine Kyohbashi, explored the ruins, only to encounter Honda Tadakatsu, who was analyzing the "Pit to Hell.". He immediately discovered someone as the two were about to destroy a ruin... (TO BE CONTINUED...) Results/Credits (Cues 19 - Silence) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... JACK-O VALENTINE! 'GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE!!!' The Battle of Compact Mech Armor! Catherine Kyohbashi X Honda Tadakatsu!!! Jack-O Valentine is from GUILTY GEAR Xrd: -REVELATOR-, owned by arc system works. Valentine is from SKULLGIRLS, owned by lab zero games. Fugue in Three Goddesses is from SKULLGIRLS, owned by lab zero games. Dirge of the Divine Trinity is from SKULLGIRLS, owned by lab zero games. Skull Heart Arrhythmia is from SKULLGIRLS, owned by lab zero games. ~Instant Kill Theme~ is from GUILTY GEAR Xrd -SIGN-, owned by arc system works. The Catacombs Below is from SKULLGIRLS, owned by lab zero games. Silence is from ChäoS;HEAd, owned by Nitro+. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain